Incestious
by ChrisLovesGrojband
Summary: This Fanfiction is about Guy X Kelly. Who knew a game of truth or dare could get so out of hand? Follow this fanfiction and read more!
1. Wonderful Game

Kelly would jump out of bed,knowing that a superhero was in her own home saving the wonderful city of MegaDale. Guy Hamdon.

Kelly started making some cereal,with the soothing sound of air flow throughout her house mesmerized her. Guy started walking twords Kelly,but in a sort of unusual way, like he was..scared.

"H-Hi Kelly.." Guy said, sounding scared

"What is it Guy." Kelly said wondering whats wrong

"..Its..nothing Kell." Guy said trying too laugh

Wondering whats wrong,Kelly started running into Guy's room before he could. Guy, a few seconds late after Kelly jumped on his bed asked her too play a simple game of truth or dare. He had really wanted too play this game, with nobody but his sister.

"Sure Guy! I havent played a game like this since I was 7" Kelly exclaimed

Guy didnt think he would win her over that easy. But give or take. He loved her way she always answered yes too anything.

"Truth or dare Kell?" Guy asked

"Dare" Kelly said

"I dare you too...too..um. I pass. Truth or dare me" He said/Asked

"Well..Truth or dare Guy?" Kelly Asked

"Truth" Guy said

"Did you honestly want too be SheZow in the first place?" Kelly asked

Guy had too lie. He didnt want too be SheZow in the first place,but he loved being SheZow now.

"Yes" Guy asked

"Truth or Dare, Kell?" Guy asked

"Dare.!" Kelly said happily

"I dare you...I dare you..I DARE YOU TOO KISS ME KELLY!" Guy yelled while closing his eyes

"...r-r-eally..?..Guy..keep those eyes closed.." Kelly said

"W..w..why..?" Guy asked

Kelly put her right hand on the right side of Guy's face, and closed her eyes and moved in. Guy was so nervous his face was bright deep red, as Kelly slowly came lip too lip with Guy.

Kelly slowly slipped her tounge inside of Guy's mouth.

Guy's eyes flickered as he flinched, Guy pulled Kelly on down too the bed and took his hoodie off. Kelly soon stopped Kissing Guy.

"Guy! What the HELL are you doing?" Kelly asked

"...Sorry Kell.." Guy said

Kelly pulled on Guy's shirt. "I like it.." Kelly said


	2. Curious Friend

Maz had walked in, with it being a total accident.

"Kell! Hide!" Guy whispered.

Kelly hid under Guy's bed sheets.

"Uh..Hi Guy, whats going on?" Maz asked in his silly accent

"Nothing! Simply Nothing!" Guy said, sounding like he was hiding something.

Maz knew Guy was lying, since their must have been something under his bed sheets. Maz grabbed part of the sheets, ready too pull them off.

"What are you doing Maz…?" Guy asked.

"Wondering whats under here" Maz answered.

"Please. Maz. Get. Away. Its. VERY. Personal." Guy said

"Fine Guy..No need too be-" Maz said

Right after he said be, he pulled off Guy's bed sheets and found Kelly lying under his bed sheets. He was wondering how and why she was there.

"It was a simple game Maz..Then it turned wild!" Kelly said

"That doesn't answer my question.." Maz said curiously.

"Do you promise you wont tell anyone Maz..?" Kelly and Guy asked at the same time.

"I swear on my soul." Maz said

Kelly and Guy told him everything. He was pretty shocked that brother and sister would do this. But found it pretty usual. Since Kelly and Guy had been acting different for a while now.

"Should we continue..? Guy..?" Kelly said

"Yes..!" Guy said happily

"Maz..Please get out. This is going too get pretty serious." Kelly said

"Oh fine..fine.." Maz said while slowly taking out his Iphone

He left and Slightly kept the door a little open. He was filming every single thing that happened. So Guy grabbing the condoms. He filmed. All of it. Maz didn't know that that recording was sacred.

Too believe that the super hero SheZow had one of 'Those' Tapes. Maz knew that he would not be breaking his swear if he posted it since he promised not too tell anyone, but posting on a site is a different thing. But Maz would never do that. Since he is Guy's best friend. So Guy and Kelly got Re-Clothed and walked out of Guy's room.

"That was amazing!" Kelly said happily

"I know right?" Guy said

"Yeah..huhuhuh..amazing" Maz said

"Oh Maz" Guy and Kelly said happily

"Shit..! I forgot too clean my room!" Guy said scared

Guy and Kelly's parents soon got home. They're parents were really busy,but since they cared about their children,they searched their rooms.

They found…


End file.
